


Seraph

by m1blue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chains, Combat, F/M, Femdom, Goddess, Minor Character Death, Nudity, Ownership
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1blue/pseuds/m1blue
Summary: She is in need of worshipers, human.
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> June 23, 2014

Her presence extended as far as the boundaries of the city, like her great wings curled over the flowers and vines that crumbled buildings and brought ancient civilizations to their knees.

So when the human entered her domain, she knew, and she took to the sky. He was easy to find, the glint of metal stumbling and hacking its way through the thoroughfares. She watched from above, leaping lightly from ruin to ruin.

He wore strange clothing with a crest, carried sword and shield. A warrior, then, but one lost and confused. No man would come here alone if he wished to defeat her.

As the days wore on, the human shed more of his garments. The shield, too heavy, the armor, a cage. His clothes soaked in sweat and humid moisture, and soon too most were discarded. He kept his sword.

The warrior slowly wound his way toward her throne, and she flew ahead to meet him there.

“Why have you come?” she asked when he stumbled into the courtyard. Though small plants dotted it, the trees had mostly kept their distance, opening to the blistering sky and the tower her throne abutted.

He held his hand up to block the sun, squinting up at her. She spread her wings and glided down to stand just before him, spear butt clinking on the broken flagstones.

The warrior dropped to his knees, gazing wide-eyed at her. She liked that, and stretched her wings a little wider. It’d been a long while since anyone had gazed upon her like that, with fear and wonderment mingling on their face.

She stepped closer and nudged his chin up with her spear, so they were looking in each other’s eyes. His were the green of forests far, far away. And unfocused under the unforgiving sun. “Why have you come?”

“We were searching for this city,” the human said breathlessly. “Legends said there were untold treasures here.”

“And in your wanderings, have you found these treasures?”

“Only you,” he said. She straightened, pulled her spear back. The human leaned forward at the loss of contact before sitting back and returning to staring at her.

“I am not treasure,” she said, but couldn’t help the pleased flush. Wild animals and plants weren’t known for their praise. “But I do possess treasure. Come.”

She turned and walked away, leaving the man to follow. She heard him scrambling to his feet, sword clanking as it hit the ground. Up the long flight of stairs that led to her throne, behind to her chambers. The human stopped in the doorway, and she turned to regard him.

His gaze was no longer on her, but the dais she called a bed, strewn with light fabrics and pillows. Though she had let the city be devoured by the jungle, she protected her own rooms and possessions.

“Come, human,” she repeated. “That is not for you, yet.”

“Yet?” he echoed, letting her take his thicker wrist and pull him along.

“I have long been without company, without worshipers,” she said. “It is dull. But if you please me, human, then I will gladly reward you.”

Below, she kept her stores of offerings, food unspoiled, metal and jewels and the finest artistry of tapestries, wood, stone. She had no need for them as objects, only enjoyed them for what they represented.

She let him go to rifle through the things. Golden fabric, heavy with sewn gems, cuffs and chains that had once adorned the most beautiful beasts of the jungle’s throats. Setting them aside, she turned again to the man.

“Do you love me, human?”

“Yes,” he said without pause.

“Will you stay with me?” She stepped closer, crowding in her wings around him.

“Yes.” His breath hitched a little. She reached up, tangling her fingers in his sweat-damp hair. It had been so long since she’d touched mortal flesh. They were almost the same height.

“Will you venerate me with your words, your thoughts, your body?”

The human didn’t respond, breath so heavy and fast she wondered if he was going to pass out. She let him go and stepped back. He immediately dropped to his knees.

“I enjoy you like that,” she said. “And now, for the treasure you sought.”

The human had a fine body under those needless clothes. She tossed them to the corner, then ran her fingers through the hairs on his chest.

Taking him and the treasure, she led the warrior out into the sunlight.

“Kneel.” The human immediately complied, and she tied the golden cloth around his eyes. His gaze had freely wandered her nude form, but no more. The hot sun glinted off of his skin like he was so much gold. She clipped the cuffs to his wrists, his throat, led the chain to her throne. The human’s trembling rattled the metal and gems, making a pleasant noise to accompany his breathing.

She set the chain down when she realized she had nowhere to tether it, then looked around – ah, down there. With a beat of her wings, she leapt down to the courtyard and the abandoned sword.

Returning in another gust of wind, she lifted the sword high and drove it into the stone beside her throne. The human jerked away at the grating sound of metal and stone.

She wrapped the chain around the sword, catching it on the hilt.

“You are mine,” she told the human as she settled in, her wings framing her and shielding her from the worst of the sun. Catching the chain with her foot, she brought it up to tug him closer. Hesitantly, blindly, he crawled on his knees toward her. “So long as I will it, you will not hunger, you will not thirst. You won’t age, nor die. You will have no needs, no desires, but to please me.” She couldn’t actually make him want only her, as human emotions were beyond her not insignificant power, but he seemed inclined to do so anyway.

Once he was close enough, she dropped the chain and slid a leg over his shoulder, curling it to bring him nearer. “Your body already does so, human,” she said. “As do your words. But what of your mind?”

“My mind?” he asked.

“Yes, what am I to you, that you so readily bow knee, forsake your world?” She did like hearing people talk about her.

“You don’t know?” he asked, head tilted up to about where her voice was coming from.

“I have not been beyond my city in many, many centuries, human.”

“In my world, your kind are heavenly beings – angels, messengers of God,” he said. He seemed to be recovering from his initial shock, and she liked the vibrations in his body as he spoke.

“Who is God?”

The human fell silent, and she let her gaze fall to his dark brown curls. “God is the creator of all.”

“I’ve never met this God.”

The human shook his head, the gems on his scarf jangling. “Neither have I.”

“But you worshiped her?” She found it strange to worship a creature you have never met. She would not deign to be an angel, secondary to anyone. If this human held any ties to some other deity, she would just have to break them.

“Yes, though we call God He.”

She caught the human with her other leg, leaned in close, and tilted his head back. “If your god wants you back,” she said, lips and teeth teasing at the human’s jawline, “He can come fight me for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Her human, her little warrior pet, was lapping at the sweat between her breasts when his comrades found the city. She pulled his hair, craning back his neck. He was balanced on his knees before her, arms still bound, eyes still blocked. Though he spoke little unless spoken to, his lips were ripe from the abuses she laid on them.

“Your companions have found us,” she told him.

“They have?” he asked, breath cool on her skin. He sounded pleased.

“Do you want them to rescue you?”

“I don’t need to be rescued,” the human said. “But I’m glad they’re okay.”

She ran her fingers through his hair, working out any snarls. His was a kind soul. “Will they think the same, if they find you? Will they take you, or join you?”

“I, I cannot say,” he admitted. “I can talk to them, so they don’t cause you trouble.”

“I have no need for a human to speak for me,” she said, pushing him down. She stood, stepped over him and let her wings grace his glistening form. Reaching out into the city with one hand, she waved at the obstructing plant life, clearing an easy path for them. Let them come, she stood tall and ready.

“Please.” The human’s voice was quiet behind her. “They’re… uncouth. I don’t think you can reason with them.”

“They aren’t like you?”

She heard more than saw him shake his head. That information disappointed her. She would enjoy more worshipers. “They have no respect for gods, or women,” he added. “They take sport in what should be revered.”

“Why would you keep company with such men?”

Her human hesitated to answer. “The promise of gold. There wasn’t supposed to be anyone out here.”

She felt he had more to say, but the others were nearly upon them. She stood between her human and the stairs, just in case they tried to take him. These men were trespassers, and if they didn’t prove their value, she would simply kill them.

Three men, one taller even than her, stepped cautiously out onto the courtyard. It took them a moment to find her in amid the loud greenery and jumbled ruins, but as soon as they did their swords came out. She motioned for them to come up the stairs.

“What the hell are you?” a man smaller than her, wiry and pale, said. Her gaze fell to him, as he seemed to be the leader.

“I believe you humans call me an angel,” she said, though she still disliked the terminology. She also disliked the way they glowered, bodies tensed to strike instead of worship like her human had. “Are you here for your friend?”

“Kadesh? That bastard’s still alive?” Despite the insult, he seemed happy to hear the news.

“He is,” she said, gesturing with her head behind her. Her human had tilted his head in their direction, as though watching through the blindfold.“He has chosen to worship forever at my feet.”

“What’d you do to him?” the larger asked after a moment. They really were different from her human.

“Only what he desired,” she said simply. “He wished to be mine, so I made him mine. I will do the same to you, if you wish.”

“Fuck you,” the leader lunging. She fluttered back a few steps, spear lowered. “What’d you do to him, you bitch!” He lunged again, sword sliding along the body of her spear. Her human stood up.

“She’s telling the truth!” he cried, though he couldn’t see. “There’s gold here – take that and just leave!”

“Quiet!” she ordered, catching the larger with her wing before he could swing down at her. Her human obeyed.

“Why take that when we can bag an angel?” one of them said. She didn’t know which, too focused on their weapons. “Have some fun before we sell he – ah, bitch!” he said as her spear caught him, spun him almost off the edge. Something seared down her back and she whipped around, catching the third man, who’d said nothing before. She leapt into the air and kicked him. He stumbled, knife clattering, slipped and fell down the stairs until he missed one and toppled into open air. The scream cut off abruptly.

“Goddamn whore!” the leader yelled as she landed again, swiping at her belly. A sting, a bloom of blood. “I’ll rip off those damn wings!”

A movement out of the corner of her eye. She twisted, caught the larger man on her spear. The force slid her back a few inches before he stopped. A small plea from her human met her ears, but the other was already screeching again.

She dropped her spear, still impaled on the twitching form of the man, and turned to face the leader. With the others dead or dying, he was quick to retreat. She let him, as there was only jungle out there, and instead turned her attention to prying her spear free and shoving the body off the edge of the platform.

“You – you killed them?” her human asked, head swiveling as though to find their bodies.

“All but one.”

“They were –”

“Going to rape and kill me,” she said, cutting off her human’s distraught words. She brought her hands up and untied the blindfold. “Would you have preferred that outcome?”

“You’re bleeding,” the human said instead.

“Mm, yes.” She released his arms from behind him, unhooked the chain from his throat. She picked up the knife and curled it in his hands. “I was in a fight. Now, my human, will you kill me in revenge, or tend the wounds your fellows brought upon me?”

She felt his fist tighten around the grip, and he raised the blade to look at it. For a moment, she wasn’t sure what he would do. The knife fell. “I would rather kill myself than hurt you,” he said. She smiled, catching his hand within her own.

Her skin tingled in the aftermath, adrenaline still high. It had been so long since she’d tasted combat, brief and unbalanced a battle as it had been, and she had energy to expend.

Maybe she would reward her human for his silver tongue and loyalty.

“Then come, tend to me.”


End file.
